Tenchi's Secret - the TMiL2 sequel
by Jes-i-ohki
Summary: As the sequel of Tenchi Forever unfolds, Ryoko finds out about Tenchi's dark secret of him and Haruna.
1. Finding Out Secrets

TENCHI'S SECRET.the Tenchi Forever Sequel  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything Tenchi, AIC and Pioneer do!  
Hey everyone! I'm back to write another story that I hope is just as good as my last few!   
I know I'm not finished with them all.but hey, another story is good, ne?  
  
  
Ch. 1 - Finding Out Secrets   
  
Ryoko sat on a low branch on Funaho. Ever since it happened Ryoko had a   
strange feeling that sank into her stomach, like something was wrong. She had to know.   
What did Tenchi do with Haruna? Why did he love her so much? She had to know   
exactly what happened between them, though somehow she knew she wouldn't like the   
truth.  
  
She remembered the day she carried Tenchi back home. She held his arm so   
gently as she gazed at him lovingly. But he just looked down at the world he was   
leaving. As she was about to tell him she loved him and just how good it felt to have him   
back, he was just staring down at that world. That world meant only for Tenchi and   
Haruna. "Damn it I need to know!"  
"Uh, Ryoko.I think I have a solution to your problem!"   
"Washu?"  
Ryoko jumped up and glided easily over to where Washu-chan stood.  
"Well, Washu, what is it?"  
"Hrmph." Washu faced the opposite direction of her daughter and stared off into the   
trees.  
"Fine." Ryoko grumbled. "What is it.mom?"   
"Now that's more like it!"  
"But didn't I ask you to cut off the link between us so I can get some privacy?"  
"Ryoko, I thought you'd know your dear mother better than that by now!" Washu   
laughed evilly as she whipped out what looked like a TV changer.  
"Uh, Washu.err.mom, what is that thing? It looks like a remote control."  
"Watch!" Washu pushed a big purple button and a large purple circle appeared on the   
ground. "Hop on!"   
"What is it.first."  
"It's a go with you anywhere instant transportation to the lab."  
"You first."  
  
  
  
Inside the lab, Washu was typing away as usual. "How long is this going to take?"   
Ryoko said as she reclined atop some machine of Washu's.  
"Just one more sec. I just need to tap farther into Tenchi's memory. It seems he wants to   
hide whatever is in there. Ah! I got it! Am I great, or what? Heh heh heh." Ryoko   
jumped up. "Are you sure you're ready for this?"  
"Hai." Ryoko nodded without thinking.  
"Ryoko, you're sure?"  
Ryoko drew back a little. She knew this was going to be bad.no, more than bad,   
horrible, especially if Washu was giving her such a warning. She gulped. What was she   
so scared about? She had been wanting, no needing, to know this information ever since   
she saw Tenchi so happy with that girl. Ryoko looked down. "Yes.I'm ready."  
"You're sure about this? Absolutely positive? Ryoko, I know you. Even if no one else   
does. I know how fragile you are."   
"What?! What are you talking about!? I'm ready, ok?" Ryoko was stunned, Washu truly   
did care about her that much. Ryoko wanted to thank her, but her pride would not allow   
it.   
"Your welcome, Ryoko."  
"Huh?? Washu! You were reading my mind again, weren't you?"  
"Heh heh heh heh."  
"Hmph."  
"Ryoko dear, you're positive? This is the last time I'm going to warn you."  
"Yes. I'm sure."  
Washu sighed, "Alright then." Washu slowly hit a button, and a large screen popped up.   
"This is strait from Tenchi's memories, so it might not be exact. He may have changed it   
himself, with out him knowing of course, because of things he wanted or of things he   
didn't like. Its really easy once you look at it scientifically."  
"Really, Washu? So I'll be seeing Tenchi's emotions, too?"  
"That's right. Only his emotions and what happened to him with Haruna. That's all you   
asked for, so that's all I will show you."  
Ryoko gulped. "That's fine."  
Washu hit another button and a string of images began to appear on the screen. Ryoko's   
eyes grew wide.  
"Ryoko!" Washu grabbed her daughter and hugged her tight.  
"Get off of me!" Washu released her grip and looked into her daughter's eyes. They   
were glued to the screen as tear after tear raced down her face. "He loves her.he wants   
to be with her.always." She whispered.  
Suddenly a small crease of light lit the room. "Sasami wanted me to tell you that dinners   
rea-" Tenchi looked up. It was his memories! He looked down, and there was Washu.   
"Washu!? Why are you looking at that!?" He looked up. It was him and Haruna in   
bed.together. He gulped. "Washu!!" Tenchi was angry.   
Ryoko jumped out of the shadows she was standing in and faced Tenchi. "Now I know   
you could never love a demon like me. You want a girl just like that, don't you?" She   
whispered as she hovered in mid air. Her hair hung over her eyes, creating a shadow to   
hide them under.   
"Ryoko.I...um.err.." Tenchi stammered.  
"Well, I can never be like that. Ever."  
"But, Ryoko.wait, you don't understand, I-"  
Quiet Tenchi, I don't want to hear it." She looked up. Her eyes were red with crying as   
tears kept streaming down her cheeks. "I thought.I thought.we." Ryoko sighed in   
anger.   
Tenchi approached her cautiously.  
"Just keep away from me Tenchi, just.keep.away." Ryoko flew up and flew past   
Tenchi so quickly she looked like a streak.   
Tenchi turned towards Washu. "How could you show her that?!"  
"I-uh." Washu looked toward the floor.  
"You knew it would hurt her!"  
"But Tenchi," she looked him in the eyes. "She needed to know! She needed to   
know."  
"No, she did not need to know!! She would be better off not knowing!"  
"No, Tenchi, she wouldn't of."  
"Listen, I know Ryoko-"  
"No, Tenchi, I know Ryoko. Every thought, every emotion, every feeling, more than you   
would ever allow your self to learn about her."  
Tenchi paused. "But you had no right to show her! It was my memory! And I didn't   
want anyone to see it."  
"Why Tenchi? Are you afraid?"  
"No, of course I'm not afraid!"  
"You are. Your afraid they'll stop loving you. You're afraid they might leave you.   
Aren't you?"  
"What-No! That's not true."  
"Oh, but it is, Tenchi, it is!" Washu turned her back to Tenchi and began walking into   
the shadows of her lab. "Tell Sasami I wont be coming to dinner, okay?"  
Tenchi sighed and turned to walk out the door. He felt so much guilt. "Alright Washu."  
"Oh, and Tenchi.Ryoko wont be joining you either. Do remember to close the door,   
okay?"   
  
  
A/N: That's not the end, so don't worry! *^-^* I just don't have the time right now to   
write Ch. 2!  



	2. Misunderstandings

TENCHI'S SECRET – Ch.2 – Misunderstandings   
  
  
  
Ryoko looked up into the gold and red sky. The sky was so beautiful when the sun set,   
but Ryoko was too distraught to notice it. "So…he wants a girl like that. A normal   
everyday girl. And I…" Ryoko shuddered. "Im a demon. A demon! Tenchi could   
never love me like this." She was still crying. She couldn't stop, even thought it stung   
her eyes, she just kept on crying. "But whats one more tragic thing in my life? Its not   
any different from before…" Ryoko whispered as she stared out into the sky. "He could   
never love a demon like me." She looked towards her cave. "Its dark…and its cold. But   
maybe I am condemned to live a life…alone, in a cold dark world."   
  
  
"Lord Tenchi, is something the matter? You're very quiet this evening."   
"No, Im fine, Miss Ayeka." Tenchi looked around the table. Everyones eyes were on   
him. "May I be excused?" Tenchi stood up without waiting for anyones usless reply.   
He would of left the table either way. "I have something I have to do."   
Everyone stared in silence, each and everyone questioning in their minds what was so   
important, so important that it seemed to be eating Tenchi alive right as he stood there.   
"Tenchi are you okay?" Sasami's eyes were full of sudden worry.  
"Yes, well, err, you see…Me and Ryoko, kinda got into a fight today. And I feel really   
bad."  
"But, Tenchi, Ryoko would never fight with you."  
"Well, not really a fight. Just a misunderstanding. See, I did something, and she only   
knows half the story, and took things the wrong way." Tenchi smiled at the little blue   
haired girl.  
"Hmm…its so like Ryoko to get all mad over nothing."  
Tenchi's eyes grew angry as he shot a look to Ayeka. "And its no small, meaningless   
matter. Its important."  
Ayeka had a shocked look on her face. Tenchi had never, ever gotten angry directly at   
her, a royal princess who had never before been treated that way by anyone of great   
importance in her life...except of course, Ryoko.  
Tenchi turned around and walked towards the door.  
Ayeka looked down at her lap as her eyes began to water up. Something important was   
happening between Tenchi…and Ryoko. "Please excuse me." Ayeka said softly. She   
slowly stood up and walked quietly up to her room.  
"Poor Ayeka." Sasami said as she heard the gentle closing of a door upstairs.  
"Don't worry. This will all be settled soon enough. Its up to Tenchi now to mend all   
these broken hearts."  
"But grandfather, how will he be able to mend both Ryoko's and Ayeka's?"  
"Im going to the shine, would you like to come, too Sasami?"  
"Sure."  
"Well stay behind and clean up for you, Sasami." Kiyone said as she pointed between   
herself and Mihoshi.  
  
  
Ryoko hovered above the cave entrance alone in the dark. "This is where I belong. Im   
not needed or wanted…or loved." She whispered to herself as she looked up at the   
twinkling sky above. "Oh Tenchi…I was on the verge of just giving up, letting go, and   
letting myself die into the cold black air of that death trap." Her eyes peered into the   
endless black she saw within her cave...her demon cave. "That was…until I felt a warm   
presence on the outside of the cave. Know what, Tenchi? It was you. I was there with   
you Tenchi, and you saw me, you took notice to me…sometimes. All I ever wanted to do   
was play with you Tenchi. Ever since you were a little baby, you gave me hope. You   
gave me a reason to live. Then you started to grow up and began to forget about me.   
You couldn't remember me, and hardly ever came to see me. But in those few times you   
did come back to me, I feel in love with you, Tenchi. Until one day, you let me out of   
that hellhole, and brought back that warm feeling I felt the first time I saw you. And I   
knew I had to have you. Know why I chased you around school? I wanted to test you.   
To see if you were really worthy of my feelings. Of course I knew you were, but still, I   
wanted to see if you would ever love, or even like me, after I did that to you. I never   
meant to hurt you. Does that sound silly to you Tenchi?"  
"No, Ryoko, not at all."  
Ryoko spun around as she wiped away more and more tears. "Tenchi?! How long were   
you standing there?"  
"Long enough to hear everything." Tenchi looked into her eyes. He could see how red   
they were, and how flushed her cheeks were. "Im sorry. Im sorry for everything."  
"Save your apologies. I don't need them." Ryoko was about to teleport away, but   
Tenchi caught her wrist.  
"Please! Please…just listen…please."  
"What's there to listen to? Leave me alone. I just want to be left alone!"  
"No you don't."  
"How the hell would you know?"  
"Because of what you just said. Ryoko, when you saw what you saw today…you only   
got to see half the story."  
"What…what about…" Ryoko managed to say as she choked down her sobs. "When we   
came to rescue you, Tenchi!! You turned us away for that girl…"  
"Haruna?"  
"Yes, Haruna! You want a girl just like her, Tenchi, don't you? A normal girl, a girl   
with normal eyes, normal hair, normal skin, and a normal personality, normal everything!   
That's why you loved her, isn't it, Tenchi?"  
"Ryoko, I loved her because…" Tenchi gulped, "She made me love her. When she took   
me into her world, she was the only girl I knew to love."  
Ryoko gasped, "What?"   



	3. True Loves

TENCHI'S SECRET - Ch.3 - True Loves  
  
  
  
"But, Yosho, how can Tenchi un-break both their hearts?"  
"I don't know, Tsunami."  
Tsunami looked him in the eyes. "Even my own power, the power of a goddess, cannot heal two hearts torn apart by the same love."  
"Tenchi will find a way. He knows whom he loves. He just has to find out how to tell her. And he knows who he loves as a friend, and he needs to find away to..."  
"To break her heart without hurting her, you mean? Its impossible!"  
"Tenchi will find a way."  
An awkward silence loomed over the room, until Tsunami broke the quiet.  
"She loves you, you know."  
"What? Who?"  
"You know very well who! You broke her heart that day you left Jurai without her. She cried for days and days. Do you want to know how she feels? Right now she feels as if you left her for Ryoko. Now the next person she loves is doing the same thing!"  
"But how do you know that? What if Ayeka is the one he chooses?"  
"I didn't say it wasn't, that's just how she feels, that's all!"  
"But she no longer loves me. She loves the young Yosho she knew so long ago..."  
"Seven hundred years!! And you've barley changed! You hide away in a mask I created for you. That day you revealed who you were to her was the day that shook her life. But then you gave her Tenchi. But does Tenchi want her?"  
"Maybe."  
"You just want Tenchi to do you business for you, that's it! You want him to clean up the mess you've created, am I right?"  
Yosho stared at her.   
"Maybe it's time you realized things, and you put in some effort to fix them!" Tsunami faded from view, and turned into a tiny Sasami as she walked out the door. "I'll give you some time to think, grandfather!"  
  
  
  
"Ryoko..." Tenchi paused. "I..."  
"Still don't love me. Maybe you didn't love Haruna, but you don't love me either. Maybe it's time that I truly accepted that and moved on." Ryoko hovered in the air as she looked towards her cave, her demon cave.   
"Ryoko, how do you know that I don't..." Tenchi stammered. "That...I don't..." he sighed, "love you."  
Ryoko's heart melted in that very instant. The impact of his words was enough to kill her, as she fell out of the sky onto the ground below.  
Tenchi bent down and lifted her into his arms. He laughed to himself: Ryoko had fainted.  
  
Tenchi carried Ryoko to the house and gently placed her on the couch and covered her in a blanket. He smiled at how peaceful she looked. "Tenchi." A small silvery voice called out.   
"Sasami?"  
"Tenchi, Ayeka has to know."   
Tenchi became uneasy. "Know what?"  
Sasami's face was very stern. "You have to tell her before Ryoko wakes up." For a second, Sasami's faced looked like Tsunami's, and it all became clear to Tenchi.  
  
  
  
"M-miss Ayeka?" Tenchi gulped as he uneasily slipped into the woman's side of the onsen.   
As they spotted each other, they both blushed. "Tenchi? What are you doing here?" Tenchi could smell the sake Ayeka was drinking to drown out her sadness of Tenchi yelling at her earlier.  
"I-I-I have to tell you something..."  
Ayeka looked down at the water, "I think I already know."  
"What do you mean by that?"  
Ayeka began to sob, "You chose that monster woman over me."   
Tenchi quivered, how was she going to take his answer?   
"No, I didn't chose that monster woman, but, yes, I did choose Ryoko."  
Ayeka looked up, realizing Tenchi's point. "I'm sorry lord Tenchi."  
"You have a right to be angry, Ayeka, but not at Ryoko. The one you should be mad at is me."  
"No, the one I should be mad at is myself." Ayeka was still staring down at the water. "I knew this day was coming Tenchi, for a long time. I must admit, Ryoko's love has always been stronger for you than mine has." She looked into Tenchi's shocked eyes.  
"I think I've always been angry at Ryoko out of jealousy. How many times has she helped me? Saved me? And I have yet to return her the favor."  
"Ayeka..."  
"Well Tenchi, now I am returning the favor."  
"That was very noble of you, Ayeka. In all seriousness. Thank you." Tenchi wrapped his arms around her in a caring hug. "There will always be a place for you in our family, Ayeka."   
"That may be so, but...I'm...I'm not needed here!" Ayeka stood up and walked out of the onsen uneasily.  
"Ayeka..."  
Ayeka heard the closing of the onsen door behind her.   
"Ayeka." Ayeka gasped. It was Yosho's young voice.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Hmmm...this has changed from focusing on Ryoko, Haruna, and Tenchi, to almost everybody. Oh well! Sorry this chapter was so short! What will happen next? Well, um, I'm not even to sure yet...heh...  
Anyway...I bet you guys were waiting for this chapter, weren't you? Gomen nasai...I've been really busy with school lately, but I'm trying hard to catch up on all my stories!   
*^-^* Thanks to Ryouko Hakubi Masaki...she's the one that really got me motivated to update this story (as well as the others that she reviewed, even tho I haven't really gotten around to it yet!) Well, I hope to get some more chapters up soon, till then, mata ne!  
  



End file.
